Kira's Heir
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Light, after being questiond by Ryuk, decided to give Mikami a gift that would end up with Kira having an heir. But how can he guarantee that he won't fall in love with Mikami while his heir is growing? yaoi MikamiLight
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well i was browsing through the yaoi pairings of Death Note and i noticed there weren't very many MikaRaito stories. especially mpreg. so i thought, y not? it'l b fun 2 write the 1st mpreg MikaRaito story on fanfic. me hopes ppls enjoy it. and for every1's information, i'****m going 2 make mpreg a natural thing in this story, so don't expect an explination other than this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note...but if i had 1...-evil grin-**

**Summary: With all possible problems and such out of the way, Kira now rules the world with very few rebellions against him. L and his successors were gone. The SPK and the Kira Investigation Team was killed of by Mikami. Raito still behaves like a normal being so no one would suspect him of being Kira. But he decided Kira needs an heir himself. He doesn't trust any female or anyone else to carry out the task correctly with promise that his heir would remain safe. Maybe it's time to reward a certain loyal and devoted follower.**

* * *

A Crime-Free World. A New Era free of worry or fears. Kira's Utopia. Raito's World where he rules as God.

In a lot of ways, it was exactly how Raito imagined it to be. He lived in a big, fancy house with his most loyal followers: Kiyomi Takada, Amane Misa, and Mikami Teru. Each one of them had their own sections of the house to live in, though Misa visited his area quite often. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still useful to him, he would have killed her off long ago. It's not like he had Rem to worry about anymore. She died seconds after L.

There was little to no crime in the world. All those that did something was reported and dealt with by Kira to protect his perfect world. Mikami was often the one to do away with them. Raito was really glad he let this one use his Death Note. He was the smartest and knew exactly what to do and when to do it, even if he had no orders from his God.

There was the occasional rebellion of Anti-Kira people, but Raito never worried about them since those who believed Kira was for the better of the world dealt with the Anti-Kira crowds accordingly. Some were killed when they were being detained, but if there was no chance they would see that Kira was Just, then Raito didn't think much on it.

That was the only flaw to his perfect world. Still, the rebellions were always kept under control. Kira's Kingdom still showed on Sakura TV, and of course, Takada remained as Kira's spokesperson.

"The rebellions have remained quiet, Kami-sama," someone comented before Raito looked over to the doorwy to see Mikami there. "Are you not worried that they may be planning an attack here, in Japan?"

Raito chuckled slightly. "Why should I worry, Mikami?" he asked, slightly amused by Mikami's statement. "Everyone else always deals with the rebellions before we even have a chance to do anything. Almost the entire world is dedicated to Kira. They would do anything if it meant to keep Kira happy. Almost like you."

"I just do what I can to serve you, Kami-sama," Mikami said.

"Have you found anything about the rebellion leaders?" the younger man asked, running a hand through his hair as he got up and went over to his desk where a basket filled with bright red apples sat innocently.

"No, Kami-sama," Mikami replied, lowering his head as Raito picked up one of the apples, tossing it up into the air repeatedly. "I'm sorry, but it is proving difficult. I will find something out. As soon as I find a picture of the rebellion leaders, I will eliminate them."

Raito chuckled lightly. "I know you will," he said. "I have completely faith in you doing so." He gave a low hum as he caught the apple in his hand, staring at the bright red skin. "Maybe we can talk Ryuk into finding something if that damn Shinigami would stop running off all the time for his own amusement."

"I have found out that a majority of the leaders are in America," Mikami stated. "As to who they are or what they look like, I'm afraid I don't know."

"Just pass judgement onto other criminals for now," Raito ordered, going over to his large bed with the apple still in his hand. "There is still crime in my utopia, even if just a little. It ruins my world. We need to keep this world clean. Don't you think so, Mikami?"

"Yes, Kami-sama," Mikami replied with a nod of his head as Raito laid on his back, twirling the apple in his hand. "Of course."

"Go pass judgement, then. When Ryuk returns, I'll bribe him into finding something out for us." The prosecuter nodded before bowing to Raito, not caring if he saw or not, and left the room. "Ryuk," Raito called out before the Shinigami came through the ceiling. "How long were you planning on hiding up there?"

"You knew I was up there all along," Ryuk pointed out with a cackle. "You know, Raito, I can't write down the names of those rebellion leaders in my Death Note. I already told you when you first got the Death Note. I'm not on your side or anyone elses."

"I know that, Ryuk," Raito said with a smirk, tosing the apple over to the Shinigami. Ryuk caught it with a wide grin before eating away at it. "Still, you can find something out for me. Just a location. I'll give you three bussels of apples if you do that much for me."

Ryuk froze for a moment, thinking over the offer. That was a lot of apples. But he wasn't supposed to be doing something like that. The cameras from the Kira vs L battles years ago was one thing. He couldn't eat his apples with cameras in the room! Raito was asking him to locate humans and tell him where they were. That was something else. Still...that's a lot of apples. "Fine," Ryuk sighed defeatedly. "I won't tell you the exact location, but I'll tell you which city they're in."

"Don't act as though this is a chore, Ryuk," the Death Note owner stated. "Think of it more as something for you to do to keeps yourself entertained."

The Shinigami just smirked, going over to the basket on th table. "Fine, but I'm eating these first," he said before Raito just rolled his eyes.

"Do what you want," he sighed. "Just do what I asked you to do and you can have all those apples I promised you."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuk brushed off, waving his hand a couple times as he ate the core of his second apple. "By the way, Raito. What do you plan on doing for a successor?"

Raito froze for a moment. "A successor?" he repeated.

"You're only human, despite what other humans think," Ryuk pointed out. "You're lifespan will eventually reach zero or I will write your name in my Death Note. Whichever happens first. What do you plan to do about that? When you die, Kira will disappear and the world will go back to the way it was once it figures out Kira's gone. It's inevitable."

The human sighed slightly with a shrug of his shoulders. He hadn't thought much on that. Of course, the stupid Shinigami was right. Despite what he and the rest of the human race thinks, he is still human, meaning he can still die.

But a successor? Someone who shared the same beliefs as him? Shared his intellect? Who could he trust to keep the role of Kira once he was gone from the world forever? He didn't know what to expect when he would die.

He completely forgot about choosing people for successors. But the only ones that seemed compatable to be his successors were either older than him by a few years or weren't very smart themselves and didn't know how to manipulate people like he has.

"Hey!" Ryuk yelled at him, waving his hand in front of the young man's face. "Earth to Raito!"

"Are you done with your apples yet?!" Raito asked in a snappish tone. "If you are, then go do what I asked!"

Ryuk jumped back in surprise. He didn't think his question would make the human go into such deep thought. And he was barely expecting that snap from him. "Okay, fine," the Shinigami said before disappearing through a wall.

Raito's hands clenched slightly, still thinking of Ryuk's question. Successor? He should have thought about that a long time ago. Why was he just starting to think about it now, when the Shinigami brought it up?

He snorted dignifiedly, staring up at the ceiling. Who could he choose? It's not like he could gather a bunch of children like L did and line them up from smartest to dumbest. If someone elses child took over the role of Kira once he was gone, there would be no guarentee that the child would stay as Kira, punishing only criminals. Humans were a greedy race, after all. It was amazing that Misa, Takada, and Mikami didn't get power hungry with the Death Note. Of course, they were too loyal to him to step out of line. Anyone else would do as they pleased!

A small thought struck him. Why trust another's child to take over the role of Kira? The role should belong to only people of the same blood as Raito. Descendants! Family! People raised to be Kira! An heir was all he needed. An heir of his own blood. Someone raised by him since birth and would grow up believing the same things as him.

Still, there would be complications. He needed someone to use first. He could use Misa, but she could ruin the child. Not to mention that she was so reckless and stupid, she could kill it while it was still in her womb or while it was still at a young age. And even if she didn't, she was too...happy and bubbly. She wouldn't turn the child into a cold-hearted being that believed in cleaning the world of crime. She would turn it into a miniture version or her, despite gender. Besides, he couldn't even stand the thought of her naked without shuddering.

Using Takada would be too much of a risk. Sure, she would let Rato raise the child how he wanted, but she is Kira's spokesperson. If she started showing up on television with an oversized stomach, people would automatically assume she was carrying Kira's child. She would be a prime target of jealous females and rebels against Kira. There would be no hundred precent promise of the child truly surviving the nine months of developement.

Mikami wouldn't be too much of a risk. He mostly stayed either at home or worked out in the gym, going outside for his own benefits from time to time. Still, he was too proud to be anyone's submissive. Even if Kira commanded him, he knew it would damage his pride and such. He would eventually just find himself as no more than a tool for Kira to use. Not to mention that there was no telling how attached he would get during the pregnancy and after.

Difference between male and female pregnancies. Females could get easily attached, but they also get easily detached. Not to mention they only get along with their sons. They fought with their daughters often. With males, the 'carriers' got extremely attached to the child. Attached and overprotective. Not to mention that it was quite easy for bonds to form. The sons would form a bond with the carrier because the carrier plays the role of 'mother'. The daughters would form a bond as well because they would see the carrier as just another father. Bonds were easy with male pregnancies while sometimes difficult with females.

Raito smirked slightly when an idea struck his brain. Bonds were easy to form for the carriers and their children. He couldn't risk his own loyal servants getting hurt or his child not turning out the way it should. So he would use himself.

With him as the carrier, the child would form a natural tight bond with him more than anyone else. No one would really expect him to be carrying the child of Kira. No one even suspects him being Kira! Not since L and Near, anyway. And he wouldn't have to argue with anyone about him taking the child and raising it himself.

There were, of course, the normal possibilities of problems. But he was smart and careful enough to keep the child protected until and after birth. It's not like there would be anybody after Yagami Raito's head. Only Kira's, for the rebels. And as long as he kept up his act, no one would ever know he is Kira.

Then all that would be left is the concept of the child's sire. Coaxing someone into his bed wouldn't be too hard. It never was. He could get anyone into a bed with him. He managed to with L, but that was when he had no memories of the Death Note and it was a 'one time' thing. Besides, he topped the detective. He wasn't ashamed of that.

He didn't want to coax just anyone, though. They had to meet certain requirements. He wasn't going to risk a thing. He didn't want a chance of interference from the sire, nor did he want the child to get a hereditary disease of any kind. Or worse yet, he didn't want them both to get an STD because of the sire. It also had to be someone Raito knows he can trust. And some one good looking, hands down.

A smirk grew on his lips slightly. Well, as far as he can think, there was only one person that fits that description. And it would be easy.

Mikami was always saying he would do anything for his God. So of course, if his God offered him a gift, he wouldn't refuse it, right? Mikami could consider it as a reward while Raito still got what he wanted. Now, how to present Mikami with his gift without giving a hint about what his true intentions were.

* * *

As he thought, the prosecuter was in his room, sitting at his desk as he wrote name after name into the Death Note while muttering 'eliminate' with each name. He worked so hard that it was admirable. Raito remembered working that hard when he first received the notebook of death, but that was because he was still in school and barely had any time to spare. There were too many criminals to judge and punish in too little time back then. At least things were different now. Even if a little bit.

He casually walked over to the older man, staying behind him for a moment, waiting for Mikami to notice him. Thankfully, it didn't take too long for the pen writing down names to be placed onto the hard wood of the desk. Mikami turned slightly towards his God, sightly confused by the visit. It was obvious he was a bit curious from the look in his eyes.

Raito extended his arm, brushing his fingers lightly against the skin of Mikami's cheek. The action was nothing new. He often did this, just to make his followers feel as though they were personally loved by God over everyone else. It helped keep them loyal to him.

"You work so hard and so much," Raito commented with a soft smile. "Keep this up and your health may fail you. And there won't be a thing I can do to help you."

Mikami nodded in understanding, touched that his God worried about his health. "Is there something I can do for you, Kami-sama?" he asked, avoiding the gaze of the caramel orbs that belong to Kira.

"You already do so much," Raito chuckled, rubbing Mikami's cheek slightly with the pad of his thumb. He slipped his index finger underneath Mikami's chin before tilting the man's head upwards. "Why do you always stare at the floor?"

"I do not believe I am worthy enough to look upon your form, Kami-sama," he replied, staring at Raito's cheek to stay away from his eyes. He always got so lost in the stare of his God.

Raito gave a small laugh. "You are more than worthy to look at me, Mikami," he thruthfully said. Between his three followers, Mikami was the most loyal, devoted, and dedicated. If he had to choose which one to spare if he had no choice but to kill two of the three, Mikami would be the one he would leave alive without hesitation or a second thought. The girls had their uses, but they were too dependant. At least Mikami could get things done without orders at times. "Actually, I wanted to give you a gift of sorts later on."

"A gift, milord?" Mikami repeated with wide eyes, locking eyes with Raito. "You do not need to go through the trouble of giving me a gift, Kami-sama. I live and exist only to serve you."

"Still," Raito mused. "Decent followers generally receive gifts from their masters. And you, Mikami Teru, have been more than decent. I feel guilty not getting you a gift sooner than now."

"You should not worry about such a thing, Kira-sama," Mikami tried to argue.

"You're going to deny a special gift from your God?" Raito asked, lifting an eyebrow. His eyes held amusement. "A special gift that I would give no one else?" Mikami froze stiff for a moment until Raito's laughter echoed through the room, calming the tension in the older man's body. "Mikami, I want to give this gift to you. Not because I feel as if I should, but because I want to. You deserve a gift after everything you have done to help me clean this world." He gave the prosecuter a small kiss on his lips. It was barely a brush, but it was enough to turn Mikami's cheeks pinkish. "Come by my room later on tonight for your gift."

Then he straightened up and left the room. Mikami stared at the door once Raito was gone, his fingertips millimeters from his lips. They tingled slightly, even though the contact they experienced from Kami-sama's lips against them was short and brief. He sighed contently, dropping his hand to his lap as he tilted his head back with a small smile.

Kami-sama found him worthy to lock eyes with him, to kiss him. Kira-sama found him worthy for a special gift that he would give no other. A part of him was curious about this gift, but he decided it would be best to wait until later. But Kami-sama didn't tell him what time to stop by. He just said later on tonight. Did he mean when the other two were asleep so they would not know that he got Kira-sama's special gift while they got nothing?

Mikami shook his head a couple times to clear his mind. He will find out more about Kami-sama's gift to him later on. For now, there were still criminals to eliminate. But the tiny brush of lips stayed on his mind.

Raito, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to just get ready to give Mikami his gift. But as soon as he turned the corner and entered Misa's part of the house, she had him. He had to cut through her area to get back to his room quicker from Mikami's room. The girls claimed room close to his, leaving Mikami farthest. Misa's area was almost pressed up against Raito's. The dining room separated Raito and Takada's areas. Mikami was as far from the girls as Raito wish he could be.

"Raito!" Misa cheered, holding onto his arm with a death grip. "MisaMisa wants to go out on a date tonight!"

"Don't you have a photo shoot early tomorrow?" Raito asked. "If we go out on a date tonight, then you'll be so tired tomorrow morning that you'll probably be late to your shoot."

"But Raito's more important!" Misa chirped.

"Misa, I already have plans tonight," he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I need to take care of a couple things."

"What can be more important than your fiancee?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Some of the world leaders are becoming a nuisance," Raito stated, telling half the truth. He did need to keep those leaders in line. "They need to be reminded that I rule this world more than they do. If I want this world to stay like this, I need to make sure everyone cooperates."

Misa huffed slightly, sticking her bottom lip out at him. "You can do that another time! We haven't had a date in weeks!"

"Misa, I have plans tonight," Raito sighed, completely annoyed by the girl's persistance. "Leave me alone tonight and I'll see about a date tomorrow night. But I'm busy tonight."

"Okay," the blonde groaned before giving Raito a peck on his cheek. "Tomorrow night!" she repeated. "You promise?"

"I'll see about one tomorrow night," Raito repeated himself. "No guarentee."

"Good enough!" Misa chirped before she bound off down the hall, leaving Raito alone.

Mentally, he was glad he decided not to use Misa for an heir. Any child from that woman would be as difficult to handle as her. With a low sigh and a shake of his head, Raito continued on his way to his room. Might as well deal with the Leaders of the World's Nations and get them out of the way.

* * *

**Me: and next chapter, 4 the fist time in Dragon Ruler 06 history, there will b a lemon in the second chapter. i have never written a lemon this early into a story. a mild 1 in 1 of my other stories, but it was not full blown or very graphic. next chapter, Mikami receives his gift and Raito may get what he wants. won't no until l8r on in the story. well, review, plz! or i shall cry! Q_Q u don't want me 2 cry, do u? i'l also try 2 make the next chapter longer. should not b 2 hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: well thank u 4 the reviews, every1. now the lemon between Mikami and Light and such. enjoy it! it'****s graphic! nosebleed graphic, probably. and sorry it took so long. i have no prewritten copies to copy from.**

**Disclaimer: me no own Death Note, so no 1 go sue.**

* * *

The windows were left open to allow a soft night breeze to fly into the room, brushing by all things it was able to touch. It whisped Raito's chestnut hair momentarily before passing by him. His eyes remained closed, ignoring the gentle wind. The house was fairly silent, but that was what made him uncomfortable. Sometimes Takada, but mostly Misa, was always making some sort of noise. The constant silence was unnerving.

There was a slight knock on his door. "Come in," he spoke before the door quietly opened before softly clicking shut after a figure stepped in. Judging from the silence, Raito had a good idea as to who it was. He sat up, one knee bent and he placed his arm on it, directing his eyes towards the dark-haired man. "Evening, Mikami," he greeted.

"Good evening, Kami-sama," Mikami greeted back, bowing his head.

"Stop that and come over here," Raito chuckled. Mikami hesitantly stepped towards the bed, stopping once he reached the foot of it. "Come sit on the bed. I won't bite." 'Hard,' he mentally added.

"You wished to speak with me, Kami-sama?" Mikami nervously spoke.

"Not speak," the younger male replied with a small smirk. "I wish to give you a gift. Sit." Mikami sat on the bed, barely hanging off the edge. "Why is it you are so nervous around me, Mikami? Do I frighten you? Or are you worried I will take my gift back because you think you displeased me?"

"No, Kami-sama," Mikami quickly said, uneasy.

"Just Raito," he said. "Being called 'Kami-sama' or 'Kira-sama' every second of every day does tend to get annoying. And I don't want you getting into the habit of calling me by those names should you speak to me outside in public. I have noticed a slip up here and there."

"My apologies," the Eye Weilder lowly said, tilting his head down towards the floor.

Raito chuckled gently, placing a finger under Mikami's chin before pulling his face upwards and placing a soft kiss on Mikami's lips. Mikami froze for a moment before relaxing and nervously returning the kiss. He felt Raito's smirk against his skin before his lips left him. "Now about my gift to you," he chuckled, tracing Mikami's chinline with his finger tip. "I am going to give you something so special that I would never give to anyone else. Do you want to know what it is?"

"You do not need to give me a gift, Raito-sama," Mikami said, uneasily saying Raito's name like it was foreign to him.

The younger chuckled once again. "No '-sama'," he commented. "Just Raito for the night." He gave Mikami a small peck. "You did not answer my question."

"I am curious, but I still believe I have done nothing to deserve a gift," the prosecuter replied.

"Unselfish," Raito sighed with a small smirk. "That's one thing that I like so much about you. Unselfish. So devoted and loyal." He let out a low laugh under his breath. "I am my gift to you, Mikami," he whispered into his ear.

Mikami's eyes grew wide in shock. Raito just smirked at the reaction. "Raito-sama," Mikami gasped. "Why? I do not see a reason why you would do such a thing with me. I am merely your servant."

"And I believe you have a bit of a slavery complex that needs a little bit of help," Raito added as a small joke. Mikami thought he was serious and lowered his head once more. "Stop that," he sighed, pulling Mikami's face up once more. "Mikami, you have proven countless times that there is no other that I would give myself to but you. I can claim anyone I wish, but I do not want to break such a person like you. Here I am, offering you a gift that I would give no one else but you. Do you know why I would not choose another?"

"No, sir," Mikami replied.

"Because I trust you more than anyone else," Raito lowly said before kissing Mikami once again. "No need to be shy," he said when he pulled back. "Just let it happen," was the last thing he said before straddling Mikami's waist and kissing him once more.

Mikami hesitantly kissed back, not sure if his God was in his right mind or not. But this was his one chance to spend the night with God. Even if Raito would be furious at him later for taking advantage of him while he was in a delicate state, Mikami would defiantly treasure this. There was nothing in the world that would make him forget this night nor try to replace it.

Raito was slightly amused at how easy it was to seduce the prosecuter. He ran his hands over Mikami's clothed chest before slowly undoing the buttons, trying not to show how eager he was getting. Even though he did want this, he also wanted to tease the older man a little bit. He could already feel Mikami's hardening member pressing against his inner thigh.

One by one, the buttons became undone before Raito slid Mikami's shirt off of his shoulders, not breaking the kiss. He ran his hand lightly over the pale skin of the older man, his fingertips playing with the hardened nubs whenever his fingers trailed over them. He pulled away before attaching his lips the Mikami's collar, sucking lightly and earning a deep moan from the prosecuter. Then he noticed Mikami really wasn't doing anything, just letting Raito do what he wanted.

"You have to participate, Mikami," Raito teased. "Nothing can really happen while I'm still completely dressed. And I really don't feel like giving a strip tease." He chuckled lightly at the heavy blush on Mikami's cheeks at the thought of a strip tease, but was also a bit upset. He wanted Mikami to act like a dominant during this. So far, everything from his eyes to his aura was screaming sumbmissive. 'Maybe,' Raito thought to himself, 'I should lay off on my dominance for a little while.'

Hesitantly, Raito noticed, Mikami's hand were lifted and traced his face before the prosecuter slowly started undoing Raito's shirt, attaching his mouth to the flesh of the younger's neck and sucking on his pulse. Raito's eyes rolled upwards before his eyes slid closed with a low moan. His hand tangled itself into the dark locks as Mikami continued undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once the last was undone, Mikami removed the clothing before his lips went to Raito's chest, mentally glad that his God only wore one shirt tonight so he wouldn't have to fuss over the second.

Raito's fingers tangled into the dark locks of Mikami's hair, pulling gently as the prosecutor sucked on one of his hardened nubs, rolling the tip of his tongue over it repeatedly. A low groan escaped the younger male as Mikami's hands danced over his flesh, circling around his waist as they lowered down. Raito's still clothed legs wrapped around Mikami's still clothed waist. Raito decided something needed to be done to take care of the still-on clothing and removed Mikami's pants. He thought it was slightly amusing that the prosecuter went commando for the night.

Apparently, Mikami was thinking the same thing. He got up to his knees before unbuttoning and unzipping Raito's pants. Raito laid there, just letting the other do as he pleased. As soon as the pants were off the younger male's legs along with the boxers he wore, Mikami engulfed Raito's aching erection fully, humming lowly to send vibrations through his God. Raito moaned loudly at the sensation as his fingers dug into Mikami's dark locks, pressing down on the prosecuter's head as he started to bob his head up and down.

Sure, Raito had gone through this before, letting someone suck him off. But when Mikami did it, it was like heaven on earth to him. He moaned loudly as Mikami's tongue ran up and down his hardened member before the prosecuter nipped at the sensitive skin below the tip. "Mikami," Raito moaned lowly. "Where did you learn to pleasure others?"

"Here and there," Mikami chuckled as he climbed back up Raito's body.

Raito smirked coyly at him before taking the other's hand and licking at a few fingers. Mikami moved the digits closer to the younger's mouth before they were engulfed into the warm cavern. The prosecuter could help but watch in fascination as his God sucked on his fingers, feeling the wet tongue run up and down each one before sliding in between them.

When Mikami deemed them covered enough, he removed them from the sinful mouth before pressing one finger against the puckered entrance into his Kami. With a small nod from Raito, he slid one digit into the heat. Mikami kissed away the moans Raito was making as he moved his finger within the younger man's body, adding a second before scissoring and finally the third.

Raito broke the kiss with a small yell of pleasure as Mikami's fingers rubbed against a spot that made him see stars. "Right there!" Raito exclaimed before the fingers brushed against the spot repeatedly. He started thrusting his hips in rythmn with the fingers inside of him, but they hastily retreated. A small noise of displeasure escaped him before he smirked at the prosecuter. "Should I get on my hands and knees, or do you want m on my back?" he asked.

"Your back," Mikami replied as he lifted Raitos legs up and wrapped them around his waist before his hands slid down the limbs to grasp onto his God's hips. "I want to see your face while I give you so much pleasure." With that, he thrust into the body under him, making Rauto gasp out in painful pleasure.

He had to admit, Mikami had talent in bed. He hit the right spot as soon as he entered, knowing the pleasurable tingles it sent throughout his body would distract him from the pain of something larger than three fingers entering him. Mikami remained still for a moment, waiting for Raito to adjust. With a small movement of his hips, Raito growled out, "Move, Mikami."

Mikami slid out of the body until only his tip was left in before thrusting back in, aiming for the spot that mad Raito scream. He couldn't believe the sounds his God was making as he made love to him, thrusting in and out while going faster and harder with each thrust. One of his hands wrapped around Raito's neglected member, pumping it in time with his thrusts while his lips found Raito's once more, swallowing Raito's pleasurable screams.

Raito's fingers dug into Mikami's dark locks, his fingernails scraping against the older man's scalp as the thrusts became more than he could bare. He knew he wouldn't ast much longer. And if a child wasn't conceived this time around, at least he knew that the next try would not be a disappointment if this time was anything to go by. In his opinion, it was definitely a lot to go by. Not even when he spent that one night with L did he feel this much pleasure.

Mikami felt the walls tighten around his throbbing member before Raito came into his hand. The heat and tightness was more than enough to bring him to his climax as well, emptying himself into the warm body below him. He kept himself up with both hands placed by Raito's shoulders so he wouldn't collapse on top of him.

Once their breaths were caught, Mikami slid out of the younger male under him before laying next to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around Raito's waist and pulling him closer to himself. "Are you not worried about what this could cause, Raito-sama?" Mikami asked.

"No, I'm not worried at all," Raito replied, knowing what Mikami meant. He was actually hoping for it. That was the whole point of this, though if failed, he would mind another try. Mikami unwrapped his arms before moving to get up, but Raito grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "You can stay here for the night," he stated.

* * *

**Me: ok, mayb not nosebleed worthy and i apologize for not updating sooner. but this is written on the website and the only computer in my house with the internet is in the living room. i still live with my dad and my grandmother lives with us, so she is always in the living room and i don't want her asking me twenty questions about what i'm writing. i hope u all understand.**

**i have also gotten a job working in a vet clinic so i'm not home in the afternoons. during the mornings, i'm helping out with whatever in the house and get really busy. so plz forgive me for not updating sooner and i will try to update the next chapter soon. ok? thank u for understanding and plz do review!**

**Also, i plan on letting Raito have a little boy for his heir, but i have no idea what to name him. it should be something worthy of the Kira Heir, but i got nothing here. so if anyone has any suggestions, i would really appreciate it. thanks! **


End file.
